


Tongue Tied

by raewastaken (IWriteLove)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, RTX 2013, Smoochies, [nervous sweating], and dan being really nervous, i literally wrote this the day they had the smg panel and never uploaded it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteLove/pseuds/raewastaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't a Slow Mo Guys video that he could film where just Gavin was sitting there watching him get set on fire, or blow something up, only to later find out that a million people watched Dan ultimately hurt himself. That was different, there wasn't an actual interaction that he could physically see when he posted a Slow Mo Guys video. This, this was physical. If he said something stupid, he would get to see a room full of people react to it. The thought was driving him absolutely mad. He wasn't a shy person, but this was unnerving. Who knew that many people would have actually shown up to the panel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minipine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minipine/gifts).



> [sweats nervously] i wrote this last year the night after the smg panel and like never got around to uploading it since its so short and i apologize. im uploading it because abbie wanted danvin and ive been withholding this for almost a year now so. cheers, enjoy b. sorry its so short.

His heart was pounding loudly in his ears, but not loud enough where he couldn't hear the roar of the crowd outside of those thin black curtains. His hands were twisting nervously on his water bottle and his pacing had gotten to the point where he was sure there was going to be a line through the carpet where he had been walking. He could hear the fans cheer at Caleb (when had he gotten there?) and Monty, and a few of them closer to the stage (how close where they? oh god), had said something about seeing him or Gavin walking backstage. But that had to be the difference between them at that moment; Gavin had done this, this morning actually in the Achievement Hunter panel, and he was used to stuff like this, in a sense, and his walking around backstage had a lot of purpose as he was trying to get last minute things done before they both had to go out there for the panel.

Dan, however, was not faring so well. All the "walking" fans had so openly pointed out when they saw him through the cracks in the black curtains was not really walking. He was pacing, nervously, anxiously, and his heart thudding was almost deafening compared to the fans outside talking to themselves, but he knew they were there. This wasn't a Slow Mo Guys video that he could film where just Gavin was sitting there watching him get set on fire, or blow something up, only to later find out that a million people watched Dan ultimately hurt himself. That was different, there wasn't an actual interaction that he could physically see when he posted a Slow Mo Guys video. This, this was physical. If he said something stupid, he would get to see a room full of people react to it. The thought was driving him absolutely mad. He wasn't a shy person, but this was unnerving. Who knew that many people would have actually shown up to the panel?

He guessed it was probably about the fourth time he walked by Gavin that the shorter man stopped him, hands on his chest and green eyes looking straight up at him, his sandy hair just beginning to grow back, but not enough. "Dan," he said, then paused to think for a moment, eyes searching his and look softening. The water bottle in his hands was becoming untwisted and he could see some of the "guardians" look at them, amazed that Gavin had been able to stop his thirty-minute long pacing with such a simple gesture. "B. It'll be okay, I promise. It'll be absolutely top, don't worry. And stop pacing. You're making _me_ nervous."

Dan nodded, once, his brain finally starting to calm down just as someone said it was about time to go on, and it kicked right back in, his hands beginning to twist the poor water bottle again. Gavin saw this and took the bottle from him and set it down, then looked to make sure no one was watching before putting his hands on Dan's face and bringing him down to kiss him, lips just barely brushing against his, then smiling. "It'll be top, B. Don't worry."

"Y-Yeah..." he agreed, very weakly, wishing he had as much courage as Gavin did for this thing, before the sandy haired man took out his phone and gave the biggest smile at him that he could. His heart fluttered and he smiled back. "I love you, Gav."

The smile grew on Gavin's face and even his cheeks went a bit red (which he could easily write off on alcohol), and he started up his video just as a guardian pulled back the curtain. "I love you, too, Dan."

 


End file.
